Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: The lost one shots
by Toffy
Summary: These 'lost one shots' have been found again just for your entertainment! Most of them are inspired by songs, so find out which artists seem to know the next generation of Titans better then they know themselves!
1. Isis

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_The chapter is about Isis and her past and how she likes Zeru. The fic is inspired by the song 'Spread your wings', sung by Robbie Williams, enjoy! Oh yeah, a long with the disclaimers up the top there I'd also like to point out that I don't own Technicolor. Ok, thanks J_

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: The lost one shots**_

_**Isis**_

"Coco toffee puffs, or Frosted coco wheats?" Yes it was the age old question for Zeru – What exactly to have for breakfast… "Hmmmmm… Coco toffee puffs… Frosted coco wheats…"

"How about something that won't make you hyper and be sick in Technicolor?" Zeru glared at the cupboard as Isis made her sarcastic remark.

"Ha ha, very funny frosty." _'Hmmm, that's a new one."_

"Frosty?" For once Isis was confused, no one had ever called her 'Frosty' before. Zeru grinned – Zeru 1, Isis 0.

"Yep. I called you Frosty." He said, pulling both the before mentioned cereals out of the cupboard and mixing them together in the bowl, problem solved.

"Whatever. Don't come crying to me when you're sick all over the common room… Again." With that she tossed her hair and walked out of the common room, Zeru watched her go, hypnotised by the way she walked.

So as Zeru munched on his cereal and Isis walked to her room, she thought about what she'd written in her Diary the night before, after that weird dream she'd had that had somehow turned into a nightmare…

_Zeru was telling his story, his mother and father were dying, he'd said his goodbyes and he'd run. At least his parents had no choice in leaving him, at least he was doing the running away, she hadn't been so lucky._

_The dream had twisted into a nightmare, made of memories she'd rather forget. Faces swam into focus and voices screamed in her head as she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her parents hadn't wanted her; they hadn't loved her, how could they love her? How could they love a freak?_

_So she'd ran, that's all she could do, ran and ran and lived in the only way open to her – on the streets. She'd moved from city to city, every time the police thought they'd caught her she was gone, the law doesn't like homeless people cluttering up their streets now do they? She'd thought bitterly every time she'd had to move. _

_She'd finally managed to leave the streets, she'd followed a rumour about a school nearby that people had said had been founded to keep the 'misfits' of the streets. Isis had loathed the people who'd talked about it at first, they were narrow minded, ignorant and rude, but now she considered that small comment to be the most pivotal moment of her life because she'd followed the rumour to the Titans Academy. Now she had a home, safety, security and best of all, she didn't feel like so much of a 'misfit' – She wasn't alone._

_Yet she still didn't have love, not for a while anyway. She thought she'd found it when she'd found Ryu, but that came to nothing, not that she minded now._

'_I didn't love Ryu anymore back then, that's why I broke up with him. But… What if I liked someone else? What if I just didn't want to admit it to myself, maybe I don't want to admit it to myself even now…"_

_Eyes flashed in front of her, for a moment, then they stayed longer, longer and longer until his face stayed, burning into her eyes. Memories of the arguments they'd had, Valentine's Day's disaster, was she even capable of feeling love?_

She'd woken up, icicles of tears stinging in the corners of her eyes. She'd never felt love, never had the safety of someone's arms to call home. She was sure Zeru was trying to offer her that, but it was so new and frightening to her. Her parents were supposed to love her and they just hurt her, they stabbed and punched and kicked her with their scorn, their indifference and their contempt, what if she let Zeru into her life, into her heart and he did the same? Besides, she wasn't sure she had a heart left anymore.

But she thought of all the fun times, the carnival, the dances, the formals, even their days in the Tower and smiled. She hurt so much **because **she **had **a **heart**. And Zeru made it fly, he stole it and took off into the sky with it whenever she saw him, not that she wanted to admit to it.

And one day, one day she'd follow him, she'd run after him and grab his hand as he took off into the sky with her heart and… biff him one around the head… After all, she couldn't not be herself, could she?

**Told ya I'd update :) Anyway, I'm just trying to come up with some finishing touches to an idea I've had before I write another story, oh and I have another Zeru/Isis idea brewing in my head that could evolve into a Zeru/Isis and Taiyou/Phoenix fic for this series, so stay tuned :)**


	2. Taiyou

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**The chapter is about Taiyou and how he is hiding what he feels for Phoenix. This fic was inspired by a songcalled 'The things I'll never say' and its by Avril Lavigne.**_

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: The lost one shots**_

_**Taiyou**_

It was another day in the Tower, well if you call going back to the Academy for the Annual winter formal that all Academy students were asked to attend normal. The Titans were that excited about it they had all bought their outfits weeks in advance; it was going to be their first as official super-heroes after all.

Taiyou looked at the suit that hung on the outside of his wardrobe. It was just a simple black suit, the usual black trousers and jacket and a simple white shirt and black bow tie… In actual fact he had been thinking about getting rid of the bow tie, he didn't want to look too dressed up and completely dorky.

Similar thoughts ran through the heads of the other four Titans, all of whom were getting ready in their respective rooms. Zeru had gone for a similar set up to Taiyou; except he'd gone for a silver tie to match the silver streaks in his hair. Li had decided to go for a navy blue suite, thinking the black suit may have made him look pale because of his dark brown hair. It is surprising, in fact, how much more the boys were worrying about their outfits than the girls.

As the time that they needed to leave approached, the boys waited in the common room for the girls. Taiyou had decided to leave the bow tie behind in his room and had left the top and first button of his shirt undone, giving him a slightly more casual appearance. Zeru and Li were arguing about just exactly who had won their match of Supreme Racing earlier on the Game Station when the common room door slid open and the boys looked towards the door, Li and Zeru both began to say something like 'About time!' but were both cut dead at the sight of the girls.

Isis had picked a dress in her favourite colour, ice blue, with a long split up the side, it was fastened around her neck in a comfortable halter neck style, with a low back that rested somewhere in the small of her back. A pair of matching strappy sandals, with sizeable heels of course, attracted attention to her ankles. She'd pulled her hair up into a messy, twisted bun, with strands of ice blue hair falling delicately around her face.

Phoenix was wearing a simple scarlet dress. The top was held up by two thin straps, holding up a sort of bodice style top, which was attached to the bottom of the dress, which was almost like a skirt, by a piece of matching transparent scarlet material, which was embroidered with a pattern of twining and curling stems of gold flowers. She wore a pair of sandals like Isis', only in a delicate gold. She'd left her hair down and her eyes were still hidden by her mask. Both wore 'wraps' around their arms in matching material to their dresses.

The boys just stared at them for a silent moment as the girls looked at each other with satisfied smiles on their faces. Taiyou watched Phoenix intently, before realizing what he was doing and stopped.

"I take it that we look presentable?" Isis asked as Phoenix smiled and Li nodded, forcing Zeru's bottom jaw to reconnect with the rest of his mouth as it had fallen agape. They all walked into the hallway, so they could walk out to the T-car. Isis smiled as both Zeru and Li took one of her arms and they glared and pulled faces at each other behind her back. Taiyou and Phoenix walked behind them quietly, Phoenix clutched her wrap around her and Taiyou was walking with his hands in his pockets.

"Phoe,"

"Yes?" Phoenix asked brightly and Taiyou suddenly forgot what he was going to say and began to blush. He smiled, and shook his head.

"Nothing."

They walked down the path to the T-Car and got in, with Li driving and Zeru riding shot-gun (basically so that neither of them would be able to fight over Isis with her in the back) and Taiyou, Phoenix and Isis in the back. Phoenix was in the middle, with Taiyou and Isis either side of her. Isis was watching the view change outside of the window, whilst Taiyou stared at his lap. Phoenix looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, but stayed quiet, turning back to look at the view of the windscreen as Taiyou glanced up at her, then out of the window.

As they arrived at the Academy, Phoenix and Isis smiled as Zeru and Li whistled at how the Academy had been decorated. There were fairy lights everywhere and a red carpet led to the doors, which was outlined in softly glowing floor lamps. They all got out and Li and Zeru again took one of Isis' arms each as she both smiled and rolled her eyes at their antics. Taiyou helped Phoenix out of the car and she blushed and muttered 'Thank you.' Taiyou blushed a smile back as they followed the others up the red carpet.

"Taiyou, are you ok?" Phoenix asked and Taiyou looked startled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Phoenix raised a masked eyebrow, not believing a word he said.

The formal was less formal in the way that, yes they were dressed formally, but the party was quite a bit more exciting than that. As Isis danced with Li and Zeru pouted at his station by the punch bowl (which I can tell you was non-alcoholic) Taiyou watched Phoenix chatting and dancing with some of the friends that they'd left behind at the Academy. He sighed at the table he sat at on the edge of the dance floor, feeling thoroughly ticked off with himself. _'I am so pathetic. I can't even tell my best friend that she looks beautiful tonight. Not that she doesn't all the time anyway…God, what's wrong with me?'_

He was still so deep in thought that he didn't even realise that Phoenix had walked over to his table. She smiled at him, gently waving a hand in front of his face to make him snap out of it.

"Taiyou?" He snapped back to reality, away from day dreams of telling Phoenix how he felt, that he never seemed to make into reality.

"Taiyou, are you sure you're ok?" Phoenix asked, pulling her arms and 'wrap' around her. Taiyou nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine… Phoe,"

"Yeah?" Taiyou found that his mouth had suddenly gone dry.

"What I wanted to say earlier… I… Um… Wanted to say…"

Phoenix tilted her head to one side in the way that she always did when she was puzzled, _'She looks too darn cute when she does that.'_ Taiyou thought as he continued to struggle with what he was trying to say.

"Taiyou?" Phoenix asked, stopping him from stuttering any longer as he looked away from the table to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Would you like to dance?" Taiyou didn't know what to say, he swallowed slowly, as his mind began to melt as he tried to furiously comprehend and fix in his mind what she'd just said. He looked at her as she smiled gently and he nodded, smiling a small smile back. As he followed her to the dance floor he tried desperately to remember everything about this moment. It didn't matter that she didn't know exactly how he really felt, not at that precise moment anyway, all that mattered was her smiling, laughing face as they danced with their friends and old class mates around them.

**Awwww bless Taiyou. Ok, well I've got an idea for a Zeru/Isis one, so just stay tuned for a bit and hopefully it won't take me too long to write.**


	3. Phoenix

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything related to them, however I do own this story and all of the non-original characters except for Isis, who I have been given permission to use by a friend of mine and all are copywrited. This means you can not copy the story or any of the characters or use them without permission from their original owners. Check out the mini-fics by my friend, Starfire Fury, called Teen Titans: Alpha Humor, they're mini-fics about these characters and they're really good and absolutely hilarious, so go read them!

_**The chapter is about Phoenix and how she hides who she really is, mainly behind her mask like her father did, well like they say, like father like daughter. Thefic was inspired by a song called 'Naked' by Avril Lavigne, **_

_**Teen Titans: The Alpha Five: The lost one shots**_

_**Phoenix**_

As Phoenix finished adjusting her mask she sighed heavily. She looked into the mirror, staring so hard she could see her eyes behind the mask as if they were not hidden. She ran her hairbrush through her jet black, scarlet streaked locks one more time before heading for the door. It was early, not just early, mega early. The sun hadn't even thought about rising yet, the digital clock that she glanced at before she left her room read 5:00 AM. Phoenix hadn't always been an early riser, but she'd found at the Academy that it was safer to be awake rather than asleep - especially when pranksters like Zeru and Li are around.

She walked down the corridors quietly, watching her feet move and for once not flying. She always did when she was preoccupied. She reached the common roon and opened the door, she hadn't expected someone else to be awake and even in the darkness of the room she recognised the outline.

"Taiyou?"

The boy turned round as Phoenix turned the light on and he yawned.

"Phoe? What are you doing up this early?" Phoenix shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Nah me neither. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me."

"You look like you've been up all night thinking... again."

"It's nothing honestly. Just thanks, for still believing in me."

"I'll always believe in you Phoe, you should know that."

Phoe blushed slightly as she smiled back. _'He doesn't realise how much that means to me.'_

"Tae?" She said suddenly, taking herself by surprise, though Taiyou didn't seem to notice her sudden and surprised tone.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her and as she looked at him she just smiled, losing the confidence to say what she had been about to say.

"Just, thanks."

**Awww bless :) Lol. Ok, another one coming your way in a sec, I've suddenly had a flow of inspiration with these, the first two I've held onto for a while, but the ones that come after it I've got the ideas for, just have written them yet :)**


End file.
